A high dynamic range (HDR) image is obtained by fusing low dynamic range (LDR) images at different exposure times. The HDR image may provide more dynamic ranges and image details, and can better reflect a visual effect in a real-world environment. Because an HDR technology needs to capture LDR images at different exposure times, if a hand shake or an object in a scenario moves in a process of capturing the LDR images, ghosting occurs in an HDR image obtained by fusing the LDR images.
In a conventional image fusion method, at least two frames of images are continuously captured using a camera. Image registration and a de-ghosting algorithm are performed on the captured images to obtain processed images, so as to reduce effects brought by a hand shake or a moving scene on image fusion. An HDR image is obtained by fusing the processed images using an image fusion algorithm. Because there is an exposure difference when the at least two frames of images are continuously captured using a camera, moving target detection is inaccurate, and accuracy of the image fusion is relatively low.